Mischief or Joke?
by black-klepon
Summary: A collection of five drabbles featuring Alfred, Arthur & co. in different situations. Pt. 2: child!Alfred, child!Matthew, Arthur
1. Chapter 1: Of Watermelon and Bed

Summary: Collection of five drabbles featuring Alfred, Arthur and co. in different situations. Mostly US/UK

A/N: Inspired when my mom's friend came to our house and chatted… and it reminded me of the stupid things I did when I was still a child :D

* * *

Part 1: Of Watermelon and Bed

It was about 11 at night, and a drunken Arthur stumbled upon his bed inside his house in America.

"Goddamnit," he mumbled against the sheets, fighting the urge to just shut his eyes and fall asleep, "urg, the headache…"

He undid his buttons and half-danced to the bathroom, closing the door with a quiet click.

About 15 minutes later he was fully dressed in his sleeping attire, and then slumped merrily into his bed. In a minute count he was already in his fantasy dreamland.

**

At three in the morning, the sky was still dark and so was Arthur's room. The Briton suddenly turned to his right side, and then he felt something on his right foot. It was soft yet solid at the same time; and in his dreamy state Arthur wondered what it could be.

And then he promptly kicked it.

He never even stirred after doing so, immediately slipping into the completely asleep state again.

The next morning, aside from the massive hangover he had, his right foot had a bruise the size of his fist.

**

Alfred rubbed his eyes, groaning when he yawned again. The meeting ended about half an hour later, and Arthur followed the American who looked rather sleepy today.

"What is it, you git? You look like hell today." The Englishman commented.

The American snorted, and laughed humorlessly. "The heck, Iggy. You don't even know what today is?"

The older nation frowned. As far as he knew there was no special event today… "What is it?"

"Huh," the American chuckled darkly, "do you remember when you visited me after your quarrel with Francis back then, when I was still your colony?"

"Yes… what about it?"

"When you were drunk as hell?"

The Briton really had no idea what was Al talking about. "I do remember that."

"Do you remember anything at your right foot back then?"

Arthur nodded.

"It was my _head _you kicked, Iggy. And the bump I had always shows up this day." Alfred rubbed his forehead, and pressed the bridge of his nose. "Seriously, Iggy. What did you think it was?"

Frowning, the former pirate tried to remember what he thought it was… and then he blushed.

"Well?"

"…I thought it was a watermelon on my foot."

* * *

A/N: Alfred slipped into Arthur's room while he was asleep, because yes, he was scared of ghost at that time. Review and comments are appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Of Fireworks and Crackers

A/N: This one's inspired from my brother :D And featuring child!Alfred, child!Matthew, and Arthur.

* * *

Part 2: Of Fireworks and Crackers

It was New Year's Eve, and little Matthew had come the day before to stay in Alfred's house. Arthur had left several days ago, but he promised Al that he'd be back on New Year's Eve.

"Eh, Alfred," Matthew called, "is Arthur really going to come?"

"Of course he is! He's promised me after all." Alfred answered nonchalantly.

The calmer blond glanced at the clock warily, saying, "it's already seven o'clock though…"

Not long after Matthew finished his statement, there was a loud knock on the main door, and the louder blond perked up immediately.

"Alfred, it's me, Arthur! Come over here, I've got something for you," the Englishman called.

"See?" Al grinned, "I told you he'll come." Then he ran towards the entrance's direction, and opened the door. Upon seeing the boxes that his protector brought, he exclaimed, "woah, what are all these things, Arthur?"

The Briton smiled, and entered the house. "You'll see, Al. And – oh? You're here too, Matthew?" He placed the sack on his hands on the table, and rubbed his palms together. "Great! This should be awesome."

"Good evening, Arthur, eh," Matthew greeted sheepishly, hugging Kumajirou tighter.

"Evening to you too, Mattie." Arthur returned smoothly, "now help me out a bit, you two."

And so the twins helped the older nation to unpack the boxes and sacks, putting the contents as he asked.

"Now what do we do, Arthur?" Alfred chirped happily. "Those are fireworks, right? Where did you get all of them?"

The former pirate lowered himself slightly and patted Al's head. Smiling, he said, "one of my colleague's boss gave them to me, said that I should celebrate it louder than usual. So that's why I have lots of them this time."

Nodding in acceptance, Al tugged at the taller man's sleeve. "So come on then! Let's light them up outside!" He turned to his twin, "and you come too, Mattie!"

The three walked in unison to a small street in front of Alfred's house. Arthur placed the candle he'd brought from the kitchen near the fence, and planted the tube-like firework in the ground. "Now Al, you can't get too near to this one, else it'd blast you off."

"Okay." He followed obediently, walking back to the fence. "Come on Mattie, don't stand that far!" He waved at his twin.

"Eh, no, thanks Al…" Matthew trailed off, still standing firm on his point. "I'm uh, a bit of scared…"

Before Alfred could pull his twin with force, Arthur cut him off. "It's okay if you prefer staying there, Mattie. You still can see the fireworks from over there, right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty clear from over here…" He answered.

"Come on, Arthur! Let's start 'em!" Al leaped with joy, his eyes sparkling with joy.

Thus the Briton lit the planted fireworks and immediately walked back when the small fire started fizzling down. The first blast exploded in the dark sky at the same time as the other one; and Alfred clapped his hands excitedly, while a happy smile was plastered on Matthew's face. Kumajirou looked up to the explosions and waived its right paw.

"Kumajirou, what's the matter?" He asked worriedly, but got nothing for reply.

Almost half an hour they ran off of huge fireworks, and all that were left were some butterfly-type crackers and some others.

"Let's set these small ones, okay Arthur? And Matthew, you've got to come here right now! This time it won't be dangerous!" Alfred pulled his twin's little hand.

The Briton lit up the butterfly-type firework on the road, and watched Matthew playing with his firework with amusement. And Alfred… where was he?

Turning his head frantically as to search for the other twin, Arthur spotted him near the fizzling butterfly firework. "Oi, Alfred, don't come too near to it!" He yelled, but was paid no heed.

"It's fine, Arthur. See-" Alfred's eyes widened as few of the butterflies flew to his direction. "Uh-uh-Arthur!" He yelped and ran back off, but the fireworks were faster than him. Just when he reached the Englishman's place and turned back, one of them burst right in front of his face – or his right cheek more or less.

"Gah! Arthur! He exclaimed and then ran again to hide behind the fence, staring at the empty box on the street.

Matthew smiled half-amusedly half-worriedly, while Arthur could only chuckle. "I told you, Al, yet you didn't listen to me."

"…Okay, fine." Alfred pouted, and a drop of tear fell of the corner of his left eye.

* * *

A/N: Completely pointless and weird, I know -__-


End file.
